<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are the Odds of That? by Mystic75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502930">What Are the Odds of That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75'>Mystic75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayne Blackfeather has worked on and off with the Winchesters for a long time. Her feelings for Dean just get stronger each time she sees him. She knows that Dean doesn't feel the same way. But will an attack by a very different kind of monster change all that? AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are the Odds of That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rayne pronounced Rain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayne Blackfeather has worked on and off with the Winchesters for years. Mostly when they needed to go undercover as a couple. She was always partnered with Sam on these cases because Dean never wanted to be seen as 'TAKEN'. He would always infiltrate as an employee and flirt with all the female staff.</p><p>She enjoyed working with the brothers. They were fun and never treated her like a helpless woman. Rayne could hold her own in a fight and they knew it. They treated her as an equal. Although sometimes she didn't want to be just a teammate, Rayne wanted to be treated like a woman. The brothers just never saw her that way. After working with them for so long it was getting hard for her to ignore her instincts.</p><p>Even though Sam was the taller and more muscular of the 2 brothers, to her it was Dean who was larger than life. He emanated confidence and the sexual energy that radiated off of him made her dizzy and more than a little wet between her legs. But she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. She definitely wasn't the type he went for. Dean liked tall, slim, bubble brains, who are easily wooed with sweet talk. Women with more boobs than brains. Rayne was none of those things. She wasn't tall. She was only 5' 4". And she wasn't slim. She wasn't fat, by any means, but she was a lot curvier and had a little more meat on her bones than Dean preferred. And she definitely wasn't ditzy.</p><p>She had kissed Sam countless times while pretending to be a couple, just to keep up appearances, of course. But, she didn't know if she could kiss Dean without completely coming apart. Something was going to have to change, and soon. She didn't know how much longer she could do this. She would either have to tell Dean how she felt or stop working with them.</p><p>When she got to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying and walked to the door, Rayne was having second thoughts about being there. Could she see Dean again and then leave without telling him how she felt?</p><p>She knocked and Dean opened the door. He smiled warmly at her and stepped aside so she could enter. She saw Sam sitting at the little round table, typing on his laptop. His right leg was propped up on another chair, a pillow cradling his foot. He waved when he saw her.</p><p>"SAM! What happened!", Rayne blurted out with concern. Sam started to laugh and Dean chimed in. "What's so funny? Are you OK?" She gave Sam a very puzzled look.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a sprain", Sam chuckled. "It's just that, I've battled demons, vamps, witches, and all manner of freaky monsters, usually coming back relatively unscathed. Then I get taken out by a pothole in the parking lot". Rayne couldn't stop the giggles that flew up her throat and out of her mouth. "Hey! You don't get to laugh!", Sam yelled playfully. "This is all you fault anyway!"</p><p>"My fault?", Rayne said, still giggling, clutching her chest. "How is this my fault?" Sam rolled his eyes at her like it was obvious why it was her fault and he shouldn't have to tell her. But he was still smiling like a goofball. "I left my phone in the car and when I went out to get it to call you, I tripped in a hole". This had her laughing so hard, she was nearly doubled over. Sam liked brightening someone's day. Dean was such a grouch lately, Sam had to lighten the mood somehow or he'd go nuts.</p><p>Rayne sat on the edge of the bed closest to Sam, wiping the last of her tears of laughter away. Dean was standing next to Sam, chugging a bottle of beer. She found it hard not to stare at Dean's Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. She shook her head, trying to clear it of some very obscene thoughts. "So, umm...what's up with this case?", she asked trying to distract herself. Sam tapped away on his laptop while he spoke.</p><p>"A couple had their brains sucked dry at a swinger's club on the south side of town. We think it's a Wraith". Rayne shot a puzzled look at Sam. "We encountered one a while back at a mental institution. A Wraith can shape shift into anyone and can drive you insane with just a touch. They show their true form in a mirror. They can be killed with silver. Even something silver plated will do. But we have silver spikes for you to take with you".</p><p>"OK, so how are we handling this?", Rayne asked. She was curious how they were gonna do this when Sam was out of commission. Dean came bounding across the room and plopped himself down on the bed next to her and threw his arm over her shoulder. He looked over at her with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"We're gettin' hitched, Baby Girl!", Dean chimed, throwing his free arm out. Rayne was not used to this kind of closeness with Dean. The only time he ever touched her was a quick hug when she would leave. His woodsy scent was driving her insane. Dean pulled something out of his pants pocket and she saw that it was a small gold ring. it was stuck on the end of his finger. Rayne stood up and turned to face him. His mouth was pressed into a thin line but his eyes still held that playfulness that made her melt.</p><p>"Thanks", Rayne whispered, grabbing the ring quickly so Dean wouldn't see how badly her hands were shaking. She walked over to a chair and sat down, hiding her hands under the table. Dean looked at her confused. He'd never seen her so jiddery. She was like a mouse trying to scurry away from the family cat. He furrowed his eyes and looked over at Sam who was looking at him with the same expression. Sam had obviously noticed.</p><p>"You OK, Rayne?", Sam asked. Sam looked at her with clear concern on his face. "If your worried about the Wraith, Dean knows how to deal with it. And you don't have to do anything with anyone at the club, unless you want to. But if you don't think you can handle this, we'll find another way". Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Dean nodded in agreement. The brothers didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with.</p><p>"No, I'm alright", Rayne murmured. "It's just that I've never really worked with Dean before". She shot him an embarrassed glance and quickly looked away again. Her cheeks flushed crimson. It was very attractive against her Cherokee complexion. At least Dean thought so. But she was still just a kid! Wasn't she? Dean looked at her and wondered what it would feel like to kiss those full lips. He had to shake the thought from his head. 'Where did that come from?' He had been having more and more of those thoughts in the last few months.</p><p>"Don't worry!", Sam said. "Dean's better at this than I am. He's always been able to get the women talking. And he will take care of the men that you don't feel comfortable talking to". Rayne nodded, looking up at Dean through her long, straight, jet black hair. Her brown eyes searching his for any sign that he was having second thoughts. But, all she saw was confidence. He knew what he was doing. Right? "And Dean? Keep your head in the game", Sam warned. "You're working a case, not trying to get laid by every women in the club!" Dean just scoffed.</p><p>"I know what I'm doing Sam!", Dean growled. "I'm a professional!" Sam snorted. Rayne giggled. "What?", Dean asked, looking from Sam to Rayne and back again. This sent Sam and Rayne into peels of laughter. It wouldn't be the first time that Dean was distracted by a hot piece of tail. They both had seen it countless times. "Whatever", Dean grumbled. Dean rummaged in his pocket again and came out with another gold band and slipped it on his ring finger. Rayne did her best not to look at it.</p><p>Two hours later Dean and Rayne were headed to the swinger's club on the other side of town. Rayne was so nervous that she chewed her nails down to nothing. Dean turned the radio up a bit to drown out the silence. She smiled at him. She was glad that Dean wasn't a talker. She had no idea what to say to him. She was relieved when they pulled into the parking lot of the club. She got out of the car and just stood there, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"You OK there, Sweetheart?", Dean's voice came out of nowhere and Rayne jumped when she realized Dean was standing right next to her. She just nodded and looked up at the giant neon sign that said ''The Swingin' Good Time Club''. Dean held out his hand to her and she hesitated, staring at his hand like it was a venomous snake that might bite her. "Come on Rayne. Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, OK?" She nodded again, reaching out with her shaking hand to take his.</p><p>When they walked up to the door, a tall, wide, bald behemoth stood guarding it. He eyed Rayne up and down, appearing to undress her with his eyes. When his eyes finally fell on Dean, what he saw there made him quickly look away. Dean was seething, his nostrils flaring. The look in his eyes was murderous. It was lucky that Rayne was staring at her feet. If she had seen that look in Dean's eyes, she probably would have taken off back to the Impala.</p><p>"I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself Buddy", Dean growled. Rayne flinched at his tone, but refused to look at him. The bouncer just nodded frantically. Even though he outweighed Dean by at least a hundred pounds, something told him that this stranger was someone he didn't want to mess with. He opened the door and stepped aside so they could go in. Dean yanked her along behind him. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she step through the door. "I'm sorry, Rayne. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that", Dean said looking at the floor. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from.</p><p>"It's OK, Dean", Rayne whispered. "That guy was a creep!" Dean chuckled, still looking down. When he lifted his head to look at her, she was taken aback by the look on his face. It was sort of like the look her mom used to give her when she was sick. It was one of gentle nurturing. "I won't let anything happen to you, OK?", Dean murmured and kissed her forehead. She just nodded. She was too shocked to say a word. Just then a couple walked up to them and introduced themselves.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Matt and this is my wife, Diane", A tall blonde haired man said, gesturing to the shorter, dark haired woman on his arm. Dean stuck out his hand to the man and shook it. He simply nodded at the woman, giving her a warm smile. He was trying to stay professional for the time being.</p><p>"Hey, how ya doin'?, Dean shot back. "I'm Dean and this is my wife Rayne".</p><p>"Rayne", Matt mused to himself. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" He reached out, took her hand, and pressed it to his lips gently. Rayne's eyes went wide and she glance over at his wife, expecting to see a look of anger on her face. But, instead, she only smiled a friendly smile at her. Diane giggled at Rayne's reaction to her husband's greeting.</p><p>"You're new to this, aren't you?", Diane smirked at Rayne. Rayne blushed and nothing else needed to be said. "It's alright, Dear. When we meet couples that are new to this lifestyle, we talk, that's all. Rayne looked visibly relieved. "Can we buy you two a drink?", Diane offered. She made Rayne feel more comfortable than she's felt since they'd left the motel. Diane was warm and friendly. Rayne assumed that Matt used her to make the woman he was interested in feel more comfortable. She was very good at it too.</p><p>"Thank you", Rayne said quietly. Diane smiled again, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to a table in the corner. Rayne would have thought this suspicious had it not been the only empty table. "What will you guys have?", Diane asked. Dean wanted a shot of Jack and a beer(of course) and Rain asked for a rum and coke. Diane excused herself to get the drinks.</p><p>"So, Rayne, what do you do?", Matt asked. His stare was piercing and she had to blink and shake her head to think of something to say. She tried to think of an occupation that she wouldn't have to talk to much about.</p><p>"I'm a phlebotomist", Rayne said hoping he had no idea what that was and would let it go at that. Most people didn't want to look like an idiot, so they would just say 'Ah' and move on. But Rayne had no such luck.</p><p>"Ah! You draw blood!", Matt said cheerfully. "Was it difficult to learn? I bet finding a vein can be difficult sometimes.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't too difficult", Raye said. "I just had to get over my fear of needles and blood!" Matt snorted and let out a huge belly laugh, nearly doubling over. Rayne and Dean shared confused looks. She hadn't thought her joke was that funny. Apparently neither did Dean. "At least someone thinks my jokes are funny!"</p><p>Matt's laughter slowly died down as his wife came back with the drinks. "Are you telling my husband bad jokes?", Diane accused. "He can't help himself. It's a curse!" She laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder with her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Rayne giggled, covering her mouth. Dean smirked. "So, Dean. What's your line of work?", Diane asked. "No, wait! Let me guess!" She grabbed Dean's hand and caressed his palm. "You work with your hands. It's very dangerous work. You enjoy it, but you wish you were able to spend more time with loved ones". Dean just sat there staring at her with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>"How-how did you do that?", Dean stammered. "I uh...I'm an oilfield worker...a roughneck". Dean had to think on the fly for a job that fit her description. He would have said something else like a construction worker, but he reacted to her before he could stop himself. She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>"I'm very good at reading people", Diane said. Rayne sipped her drink and just observed the couple as they chatted her and Dean up. She let Dean do most of the talking. When Dean asked if they had heard about the deaths here in the club, Diane said that it was a horrible tragedy and she was heartbroken. They had had an "encounter" with the couple a few weeks ago and were hoping to meet again.</p><p>"Do you know what happened to them?", Dean asked. He was trying to look curious, but not morbidly so.</p><p>"We don't know", Matt said. "But we heard from one couple that they had OD'd, but than another said that they were murdered. We don't know what to believe. It's scary". Rayne looked at Dean and took another sip of her drink.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about that anymore", Diane said with a wave of her hand. She stood and walked around the table, standing in front of Dean. "Dean? Would you like to dance?" She held out her hand and he hesitantly took it as he looked deep into her eyes. She pulled him out onto the dance floor, while Rayne and Matt looked after them.</p><p>"Wow! Your wife moves fast!", Rayne said. 'I thought you guys only talked to newbies on their first visit". Matt chuckled and took a big gulp of his beer. He watched his wife dancing seductively with Dean and licked his lips as he looked back at Rayne.</p><p>"She just can't help herself sometimes", Matt purred. "Especially when we find such a beautiful pair". Matt reached over and touched Rayne's cheek and she flinched a little. Matt huffed an amused sigh and smiled at her. Rayne took another sip of her drink, but it started to taste funny.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna get a bottle of water", Rayne whispered. "Would you excuse me?" Matt stood up as she did and nodded at her with a smile. As she made her way to the bar, she started to feel woozy. Light headed. She made it to the bar, but just barely. She stumbled onto one of the stools and asked the bartender for a bottle of water. He handed her the bottle, but she was having trouble unscrewing the cap. A hand reached from behind her and grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and handed it back to her. Matt sat down on the stool next to her and smiled at her.</p><p>"Are you alright Rayne?", Matt smirked. "You're not much of a drinker are you?" She had begun to sweat and beads of perspiration were running down both sides of her face. She held onto the edge of the bar with both hands, trying to stay upright. She tried to speak, but only a frustrated wheeze came out of her mouth. Rayne tried to stand up and would have fallen on her face had Matt not caught her under the arms. "No, I think you've had way too much to drink", Matt laughed. He dragged her to the exit and knocked on the heavy metal door. The bouncer opened the door and looked down at the half conscious woman in Matt's arms.</p><p>"I see you caught yourself another fish, eh, McLagen?", the behemoth said. "You know the deal, Matthew! I get her after your done! I had my eye on her when she came in!</p><p>"Yeah, yeah!", Matt grumbled, as he walked a stumbling Rayne through the parking lot. He had one of her arms slung over his shoulder and his arm was holding her up by her waist. He finally got her to his black SUV and slung open the back door. He flung her onto her back on the back seat. Matt crawled in on top of her.</p><p>"Dean?", Rayne slurred. It was so dark in the SUV that all she could see was the silhouette of a man leaning over her. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head in one hand and started kissing and sucking on her neck. She tried to buck him off of her, but her body was so heavy that she couldn't move it. It was like she was filled with concrete and it was slowly solidifying.</p><p>"Sorry Sweetheart. Dean's gone", Matt purred in her ear. "But don't worry. I'll take care of you. I can satisfy you so much better than he can". Rayne started to sob. It seemed to be the only thing she COULD do! He grabbed the neck of her tank top and jerked it, ripping it open, exposing her bra covered chest. He pushed her bra up so he could get at her breasts. Matt squeezed one breast while he sucked on the other.</p><p>"STO...!", Rayne's mouth stopped working before she could get the word all the way passed her lips. Matt let her arms go and sat up. Rayne's limbs were like limp noodles. All her strength was gone. The only part of her that she could move was her eyes. And hot, fat tears started to leak from them. Matt looked down and started to pull at the black leggings she was wearing, trying to get them passed her hips.</p><p>Dean was staring at Diane as she ground her hips into his on the dance floor. She had both her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned in and started planting sweet kisses up and down his jawline. Dean moaned and closed his eyes. His hands were glued to her ass. He squeezed both her cheeks and she groaned into the side of his neck. GOD! He wanted her so bad! He could take her right here with everyone watching and not give a rat's ass. But then he remembered that he was here with someone to do something.</p><p>"Rayne!", Dean blurted out. He tried to turn his head and Diane grabbed his face and turned it back toward her. She pressed her lips to his in a desperate attempt to hold his attention. For a moment it worked. Dean grabbed her by the hair and savaged her mouth, forcing his tongue past her teeth. But the kiss felt off. He didn't know why, but it felt like he was kissing a corps. He jerked his head back and shoved her away, sending her crashing to the floor on her backside.</p><p>"Rayne?", Dean yelled as he turned. All he saw was an empty table. "Where's Rayne?", Dean screamed at the woman cowering on the floor. She wouldn't look at him or answer. He flew towards the bar and grabbed the bartender by the arm. "Did you see the woman that I came in here with? Short with long black hair?"</p><p>"Yeah. She had too much to drink and a guy took her outside". Dean ran for the door and flung it open. That giant bouncer was still standing outside, guarding the door. He grabbed the bouncer by the collar and growled in the man's face.</p><p>"Where's the woman I came in here with?" Dean glared murderously at the bald headed giant. The bouncer just sneered at Dean but said nothing. Dean growled and punched baldy in the jaw and shoved him over the railing. He landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Dean grabbed him by the collar again. "I'm only gonna ask one more time. WHERE. IS. SHE?" The bouncer pointed at a black SUV in the back of the parking lot. Dean took off across the lot.</p><p>Just as Matt started to pull Rayne's leggings down over her hips, the door flew open and he was jerked backwards with a yelp. Dean slammed him down on the pavement on his back, grabbed him be the front of his shirt, and started wailing on him. He didn't stop until the man's wife came running out and jumped on him. She started beating him over the head with her wedge heel.</p><p>"GET OFF HIM YOU CREEP!", Diane screamed. Dean grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the ground. He walked slowly towards her while she backed away from him on her backside. Dean's hands were balled into fists and he was growling like a wild animal. "Wait!", she whined. "Stop! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"You were trying to keep me busy while this piece of shit went after Rayne!", Dean snarled through clenched teeth. Never in his whole miserable life had he felt so angry. Diane backed into the front wheel of a BMW parked near the SUV. Dean stood over her seething with rage. He heard a moan coming from behind him. It brought Dean out of the blinding rage his brain had fallen into. "Get the fuck out of here, Bitch, before I bash your brains into the pavement!", Dean spat at her. She scrambled away, running back toward the club.</p><p>Dean turned and ran back toward the SUV. What he saw on the back seat chilled him to his core. Rayne was sprawled out on the seat with her arms up over her head. Her shirt had been ripped open and her bra pushed up under her chin. Her leggings and panties were pulled down around her thighs. Rayne was panting hard and the only part of her that was moving were her eyes. She had been drugged.</p><p>"SHIT!", Dean swore. "Hold on Baby Girl! I'm gonna get you outta here! Just hold on, OK?" He ran back to the Impala and grabbed a blanket out of the trunk. He threw it over her and pulled her out of the SUV. Her head lulled back and her arms hung limply. He ran back over to his car and laid her gently on the back seat. He pulled his cell out and dialed. "Sammy! Get the first aid kit ready! No! Some asshole at the club tried to rape Rayne! He drugged her Sammy, I don't know with what. I don't know if she has any injuries, but just be ready. Yeah, I'm on my way".</p><p>The Impala roared to life and Dean squealed tires getting out of the parking lot. He had to control his speed out on the street. He definitely didn't need to get pulled over by the cops. Dean and cops don't mix. He flew into the motel parking lot and the Impala screeched to a halt in front of Dean and Sam's room. He flung open the back door and grabbed Rayne and kicked the car door closed. He ran to the motel room door and kicked it with his foot.</p><p>"Sammy! Open the damn door!", Dean yelled. A few seconds later the door swung open and Sam stood there staring at Rayne with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Ya gotta move Sammy!", Dean grumbled. Sam hopped backwards and to the side on one foot. Dean ran past him and laid Rayne gently on the bed. Tears were running down both sides of her face. She was moaning softly but not moving.</p><p>"Looks like he slipped her a roofie!", Sam said as he hobbled towards the bed. "There isn't anything we can do but wait until it passes through her system". He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Get me a glass of water, will ya Dean? Dean flew into the bathroom and came back with a glass and handed it to Sam. "Go around the other side and help me sit her up. Gonna see if I can get some water into her".</p><p>"Yeah, OK". Dean muttered as he ran around the other side of the bed and sat down. He shoved his arm under her shoulders and hauled her upright. Her head fell backwards and Sam held it up while holding the glass up to her mouth. He tilted her head back a little so the water wouldn't just run back out when he poured it in. He poured a small amount into her mouth and waited to see if she would swallow. "Dean, push her mouth shut and run your hand down her throat. You gotta help her swallow".</p><p>After Sam had gotten about half the glass into her, they laid Rayne back down so Sam could assess any injuries. "Rayne? I need to see if you have any injuries. I'll try to be quick, OK?" He lifted the blanket gingerly and saw her torn shirt and bra pulled up. "I'm gonna pull your bra back down, OK?" He pulled it back down over her exposed chest and looked for injuries. All he found on her front was some light bruising on her neck. Probably hickies. He moved farther down and lifted the blanket again. Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard.</p><p>"Dean? Did he...?", Sam whispered, not being able to finish his question.</p><p>"I don't think so. I interrupted him", Dean whispered. Sam sighed, but he knew he would have to check.</p><p>"You may want to leave the room, Dean", Sam muttered. Dean cringed and stalked toward the bathroom with his head down. "Rayne? I need to check for injuries...down there". Rayne started to pant loudly. "I promise to be gentle, OK? Rayne heaved a heavy sigh and tried to slow her breathing down. Sam took that as a sign that she understood. "OK. I need to pull your pants down further, OK?" Sam pulled her leggings down to her ankles and gently spread her knees apart. He didn't see any blood but needed to check the entrance to her vagina to make sure. "Rayne? I need to touch you to see if there any injuries, OK? Rayne let out another shuddering sigh.</p><p>Sam reached down with one hand and spread her open with two shaking fingers. He looked down quickly, saw no blood or tearing, and removed his hand. "Everything looks ok, Rayne. I'm gonna pull your pants back up now. He finished redressing her and covered her back up with the blanket.</p><p>Dean sat on the toilet with his elbows propped up on his knees and his head in his hands. He couldn't get the images out of his head. That scum sitting on top of her, doing GOD knows what to her. And the sight of Rayne laying there mostly naked, not being able to move. He couldn't imagine the horror of what she went through or the humiliation of what she was going through now. And the guilt of leaving her alone with that monster was eating him alive.</p><p>When Sam gave the all clear, Dean stuck his head out of the bathroom and Rayne was covered by the blanket again and her eyes were closed. Sam was sitting on the other bed looking beat. "Is she OK Sammy?, Dean whispered. He moved slowly toward her and just stood there watching her sleep.</p><p>"Yeah, physically at least", Sam whispered back. "What this has done to her emotionally, I don't know". Dean ran his palm down his tired face and flopped down on the bed next to Sam. "I'm gonna call Bobby and let him know what's going on. Maybe he can find another hunter who can take this case". Dean just nodded staring at his hands. "Are you OK Dean?"</p><p>"I...I left her alone, Sammy!", Dean whispered. "I let my dick do all the thinking for me and I left her alone to go dance with that Scumbag's whore. I think that Bitch put something in her drink. I let that skank distract me while he moved in on Rayne", Dean's voice broke at the end. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and tried to comfort him.</p><p>"It's not your fault Dean", Sam said softly. "You were at a swingers club! How could you know that a rapist would be there?" Dean shook his head and stood up in a huff.</p><p>"It doesn't matter Sam!", Dean growled. "I should have protected her! And I didn't". Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going for a drive. Be back in a few hours". Sam watched him go, but didn't try to stop him. He knew it was better to let Dean blow off some steam and let him calm down on his own. Sam sighed and looked over at Rayne expecting to see her still asleep. But her eyes were open and she was staring at him with a look of utter sadness in her eyes. She closed her eyes again and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sam didn't know how much she had heard, but he figured it was enough.</p><p>Dean got in the Impala and just drove. He didn't know where he was going but he got there fast. He had gone about 150 miles before he realized where he was and turned around. Dean's guilt weighed on him and he needed to say he was sorry and make up for what he had done. He didn't know what he could possibly do for her, but he would try.</p><p>When Dean opened the door to the room, Rayne was sitting up in the bed, leaning on the headboard. She saw Dean and smiled awkwardly at him. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge. Rayne slowly reached out a shaky hand and grabbed his, squeezing it weakly. The drug wasn't completely out of her system yet.</p><p>"Hey Dean!", Rayne squeaked. Her throat was dry and she was very weak.</p><p>"Hey Kiddo!", Dean said. He tried to sound cheerful but he couldn't look her in the eye. "How are you feeling?" Dean squeezed her hand gently.</p><p>"I'm OK". She reached up and grabbed his chin, making him look up at her. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his lower lip was trembling. She smiled at him and cleared her throat. "This isn't your fault Dean. Some monsters are just harder to spot, that's all". Dean burst into tears and put his head in Rayne's lap. He sobbed into the blanket while she stroked the back of his head.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I let you down!", Dean shouted into the blanket. He was inconsolable.</p><p>"DEAN WINCHESTER! YOU WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!", Rayne shouted at him as if she were his mother. Dean shot up and sniffled, wiping the tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. "WE ALL TAKE RISKS DOING THIS JOB! I AM NO EXCEPTION! Then Rayne's voice grew quiet. "Just because I faced a different kind of monster tonight, that doesn't mean it broke me. I won't let it break you either. GOT IT?" She was wagging her finger at him like she was scolding him for breaking a lamp with his baseball. Dean nodded at her and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I blubbered all over you", Dean whispered. Rayne raised a trembling hand to his cheek and smiled brightly. She pulled herself up off the headboard slowly and kissed him on the other cheek. She fell back against the headboard feeling very tired. Her body still felt very heavy and it was exhausting to move. Dean noticed her exertion and helped her to lay down flat on the pillow. "Get some more rest, OK?" She just nodded and drifted off quickly.</p><p>Dean went and sat on the other bed next to Sam again. He just sat and watched her.</p><p>"Wow", Sam muttered. Dean looked at him curiously. "She sure is a strong person".</p><p>"Stronger than I am", Dean said. They sat there in silence for a while until Dean finally spoke. "Did you get a hold of Bobby?" Dean was trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Yeah. He said he'd call Rufus to see if he'd take it", Sam said. "If not, he knows a couple of other hunters that might be nearby. He also wanted me to give you a message. He said that if you didn't beat the HOLY HELL outta that piece of shit, he was gonna do the same to you next time he sees you!" Dean chuckled at that.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! He's gonna need reconstructive surgery on what's left of his face!", Dean retorted. Sam snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to keep in a laugh that might wake up Rayne. "OK, I'm hittin' the hey. I'm beat".</p><p>"We sharing the bed?", Sam asked.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?, Dean said sarcastically. "With the way you thrash around? I'd rather share a bed with a love sick octopus!" He grabbed a pillow and the duvet off the bed and laid down on the floor between the two beds. He wanted to be close in case Rayne woke up in the night.</p><p>"Suit yourself", Sam said with a shrug. He flung himself into the middle of the bed with his feet hanging off the end. It wasn't long before his quiet snore could be heard. Dean laid on the hard floor staring at the ceiling for a long time. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke with a start when a blood curdling scream came from the bed Rayne was sleeping in. Dean jumped up and reached for her hands.</p><p>"I CAN'T MOVE! DEAN HELP ME! I CAN'T MOVE!", Rayne wailed. Sam flipped on the light while Dean fought to calm her down. He found her hands that were flailing wildly and wrapped them around his waist as he hugged her close.</p><p>"I'm here Rayne! It's Dean!", Dean cooed. "I won't let anything hurt you Baby!" Dean just held her till she calmed. He could feel her heart beating frantically against his chest and she was Panting hard. "Shhh...Rayne. It's OK". He felt her starting to relax and her heart beat begin to slow.</p><p>"Dean?", Rayne whispered. "What happened?" She was still wrapped in his arms and she was clutching him back tightly. She was blinking hard trying to chase away the sleep.</p><p>"You had a nightmare Sweetie", Dean said. "You're alright now". He pushed her gently back down onto the bed and covered her back up with the blanket that she had kicked off. She was clutching his hand in both of hers tightly, nodding.</p><p>"OK", she whispered. "I'm so sorry that I woke you". She was trembling and trying hard to hold herself together. Dean smiled at her reassuringly. He patted her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Rayne, you have nothing to be sorry for!", Dean said. "Me and Sam, we're here for you. Whatever you need. Understand?" She looked at him with wide eyes and looked over at Sam. Sam nodded in agreement with his brother and smiled. Rayne took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>"Will you stay with me?", Rayne whispered like a frightened child. "Until I fall asleep?" She begged him with her eyes.</p><p>"I...I don't know Rayne...", Dean started to say. Rayne squeezed his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Please Dean?", She pleaded.</p><p>Dean looked over at Sam for help. Sam just nodded with a sigh. So Dean crawled up on the bed with her and Rayne cuddled up into his chest before he could stop her. He just wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before they were both asleep again. The rest of the night past without incident.</p><p>Rayne woke the next morning with a warm body wrapped around her. Her head was tucked up under his chin. That woodsy smell hit her nose again and she knew who was holding her close. Dean. She pulled her head away and looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful. She had never seen him so serene before. He was beautiful. Even with his scruffy face and his bed head, he looked like a statue of a Greek god. Rayne laid her head back down on Dean's chest and just enjoyed the closeness for however long it lasted.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Dean stirred. He stretched out his body, hugging Rayne closer to him without realizing what he was doing. He squeezed her so tightly that Rayne gasped. Dean jerked at the sound, releasing her instantly. He moved away from her and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked down at her and smiled.</p><p>"How you doin' this mornin' kid?", Dean asked sleepily. "Did you sleep OK? Rayne sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm OK Dean", Rayne whispered. "Thanks". She turned and planted both feet on the floor and Sam was sitting up looking at her. "Morning Sam", Rayne said.</p><p>"Good morning Rayne", Sam replied. "Are you OK?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sam. I'm gonna be OK now." Rayne smiled, standing up, and moving across the room to the bathroom. Sam watched as she went in the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out holding the shredded remains of her top closed as best she could. "I need to go to my room and get some clothes. My room is right next door to yours".</p><p>"I'll walk you over Rayne", Dean said. She nodded at him and grabbed her key from off the table. Dean followed her to the door and they walked out. She opened the door to her room and walked inside. "Do you want me to stay here until your done?"</p><p>"Yes, please.", she said. "Thank you". She let him inside and closed the door. She went to her bag and dug out some clean clothes. She went to the bathroom door before turning to face Dean. "I'll only be a few minutes". Dean nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to wait. When she came back out, he noticed that she looked much better than she did the night before. She wasn't as pale and the circles were gone from her eyes.</p><p>"Are you guys going back home today", She asked as she threw the clothes she had been wearing in the trash can. She couldn't even bare to look at any of it. She even threw away the bra and panties. Dean looked at her sadly.</p><p>"Most likely", Dean said. Rayne knew that she most likely would never get another chance to show Dean how she felt about him. It was now or never. Make or break time. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. He looked down at her and she looked at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "What's wrong Rayne?", Dean asked.</p><p>"I wish you didn't have to go", Rayne whispered, still looking at her hands. There was a long pause and she couldn't look away anymore. She had to know if what she felt for him was mutual. Rayne looked up at him and his expression was unreadable. She was getting frustrated and stood up. She started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Dean's unreadable expression changed to one of confusion. He got up too and followed her to the other side of the room. When she turned around he was right there and she ran right smack into his chest.</p><p>"Please tell me what's wrong Rayne", Dean said. "If you need us to stay another day, we will". Rayne stood there with her head down and her arms folded across his chest. "Rayne". Dean lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. She moved closer to him and stood up on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips to his before he realized what she was doing. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.</p><p>She pressed her hand to her mouth and quickly moved to the other side of the room, facing away from him. "I-I'm s-sorry Dean!", Rayne stammered. "I just thought..." She hugged herself as she faced the wall. After a long uncomfortable silence, Rayne stood up straight and dropped her arms to her sides. She turned to face Dean with a very serious expression on her face. "Can I ask you a question Dean?"</p><p>"Yeah! Sure!", Dean said puzzled.</p><p>"What do you see when you look at me?" Deans brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean", Dean whispered.</p><p>"When you look at me, what do you see?", Rayne repeated in frustration. "It's not a hard question Dean!" She was starting to get angry at Dean's evasiveness. She stalked over and stood in front of him just waiting. "Well?"</p><p>"I-I see a-a good hunter!" Dean stuttered out. He hoped that was what she wanted to hear. But, by the exasperated look on her face, that wasn't it.</p><p>"Is that all you see Dean?" She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. Her eyes never left his. Dean looked at the floor as he thought about what he should say. It came to him like a kick in the balls and he looked up at her hopefully.</p><p>"I see a woman", Dean said confidently. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling then closed her eyes. "I see a beautiful woman", Dean murmured softly. "A beautiful, lonely woman". She narrowed her eyes at him at that last comment.</p><p>"I don't want your pity Winchester!", Rayne growled. But Dean's expression wasn't one of pity. It was more like longing.</p><p>"I'm lonely too", Dean whispered softly as he looked at her. She wasn't sure she heard him right.</p><p>"What?", Rayne asked. But before she could blink, Dean had grabbed her face and was kissing her desperately. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Rayne lost quickly and gave over control. Dean's arms wrapped around her waist and his hands wandered over her back and ass.</p><p>Dean started moving forward, walking her backward until her legs hit something solid and he pushed her over backwards. She gasped and sprawled out on the bed with him on top of her. He continued to kiss her, moving his mouth to the side to kiss her jaw and then her neck. Rayne panted heavily in his ear and moaned when he sucked on the soft flesh below her ear. He sat up and looked down at her for a moment. Both of them were breathing heavily.</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want Rayne?", Dean asked. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. "She smiled at him.</p><p>"I've wanted this for so long..." She pulled him back down and smashed her lips onto his passionately. Dean's hands wandered down her sides and grabbed the bottom of her top, yanking it up over her head. He kissed along her collar bone as he pulled down the straps of her bra. "Dean?", Rayne said breathlessly. Dean's head shot up and his piercing green eyes almost made her forget what she was going to say. "You're not just doing this because you feel sorry for me, are you?" Dean smirked at her as he spoke.</p><p>"I don't do pity sex, Sweetheart". Dean caressed Rayne's cheek and stared down at her.</p><p>"If this is just sex to you," Rayne whispered, looking away, "You can stop right now". Dean grabbed her chin gently and turned her face up to meet his eyes. His eyes were still piercing into her soul.</p><p>"You know, for a long time I saw you as just a kid who was a good hunter", Dean said softly. "But here lately...you've grown up!" Rayne looked away again. She knew he didn't have feelings for her, but she had hoped. "Hey! Look at me Rayne!" Dean said. Her eyes slowly shifted toward him but her head didn't move. "Rayne, please". Her head slowly turned to face him. "You didn't let me finish". Rayne sighed, but stayed silent. "What happened yesterday made me realize just how much I would have lost had something happened to you".</p><p>"Really?", Rayne whispered as a huge smile spread across her lips. Tears were falling freely down the sides of her face and Dean wiped them away before they ran into her ears.</p><p>"Really Really", Dean chuckled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as she cried happy tears. When they finally came back up for air, Dean whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you different". Rayne just nodded, running her fingers through his messy hair. He ran his hand down her rib cage and onto her hip.</p><p>"Make love to me Dean", Rayne pleaded. She held him as if her life depended on it. Dean smiled and stroked her jet black hair.</p><p>"Relax Rayne", Dean cooed. "I'm not going anywhere". She tried to slow her breathing and calm down. She was so nervous that she started to shake. "You're trembling! Are you OK?", Dean asked with concern. He'd never encountered that before in the bedroom. But then again, all of his sexual encounters were one night stands with women he didn't now.</p><p>"Yes, I'm OK", Rayne whispered. "Just a little scared". Dean rubbed gentle circles on her hip.</p><p>"You don't need to be scared Rayne", Dean said. "I would never do anything to hurt you". She smiled hesitantly and nodded. She reached behind herself with both hands and undid the clasp on her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. Dean looked at her bare breasts for only a moment before meeting her gaze again. Dean sat up, straddling her hips, unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor.</p><p>Rayne stared at his torso for a long moment before looking back up to his face. Dean's pupils were blown with arousal, which made Rayne's breathing become harder and faster. Dean leaned down and kissed Rayne's neck. He trailed sweet kissed down her collar bone, continuing down to the swell of her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth while his fingers softly caressed and fondled the other. Then he switched. Dean sat back up again and ran his hands down her body, stopping with his hands on the waist band of her jeans. He looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Go for it!", Rayne chuckled. He smiled as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. He slid backwards and knelt between her legs. Grabbing the top of her jeans and panties, Dean peeled them off of her legs with a quick jerk. Rayne giggled at the unexpected action. Dean lifted himself up on his knees and reached for his belt. Rayne sat up and put her hand over his to stop him. "Let me do that", she murmured. He dropped his hands and watched her unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. His breath was coming in heavy pants.</p><p>"Lay back, Baby Girl", Dean groaned. Rayne laid back on the pillow and watched him take off his jeans and boxers. His half erect penis sprang free when he pulled his underwear past his hips. Rayne's mouth flew open and hung there. "Like what you see, Sweetheart?", Dean ask with a chuckle. He winked at her when she looked up at him.</p><p>"Y-Yes. Yes, I do.", Rayne Stuttered. Dean pulled his pants the rest of the way off and knelt their like he was worshiping her. If you asked Dean, he would probably say that he was. Damn! She was beautiful! He wondered why he had never been attracted to women like her. She was dark and mysterious. and he loved her curves and her build. Totally opposite from any other woman he had ever been with.</p><p>Dean crawled up her body until his face was directly above hers. He kissed her passionately as he laid over her. She could feel his erection poking her in the thigh. Rayne spread her legs wide so he could settle between them. He pushed his knees forward so that her thighs rested on top of his and he sat up. His cock laid over her mound as he started to stroke it. Then Dean started to rub the tip along her slick folds to coat himself in her juices. Rayne moaned when his cock rubbed against her clit.</p><p>He pressed the tip against her opening and then looked up at her face. She looked back at him through half lidded eyes. He pushed the head into her and they both groaned in unison. She was not a virgin, but it had been several years since she had been intimate with anyone, so she was pretty tight. Dean moved slowly and when he was fully seated, he stopped to give her a chance to adjust to him. He nibbled and sucked on her neck until he felt her relax around him.</p><p>"So beautiful", Dean growled as he started to move again. Rayne wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders and moaned. Rayne's head was swimming in euphoria as he hit her most sensitive spot on every upstroke. When he started to move faster, hitting her cervix, Rayne dug her nails into his shoulder blades. When she scrunched up her face, Dean froze. "Rayne? Are you OK?", Dean asked fearfully.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm OK!", she groaned. "It's just really intense!" She breathed heavy through her nose trying to relax. Dean continued to stare at her with concerned eyes. "Honestly Dean! I'm good!" He nodded and started thrusting again. "OH GOD! DEAN!", Rayne squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean's grunts and moans began to get louder as his thrusts began to get sloppy. He was very close to his release.</p><p>"CUM FOR ME RAYNE!", Dean groaned. He reached down in between them and began rubbing gentle circles around her clit. She came apart with a gasp and a squeal. When she tightened around him, it pushed him over the edge. They rode the waves of their climax together, holding on tight as they came back down from their high.</p><p>Dean laid his head down on Rayne's shoulder as they panted. He rolled to the side and took her with him. They laid on their sides, facing each other. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it close to his, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"I'll never let anyONE or anyTHING hurt you again!", Dean whispered. "Got it?" She nodded quickly. But then she looked away with her eyebrows furrowed. Dean pulled her face towards him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Dean, you can't protect me when you leave", Rayne's voice trembled as she spoke. "We'll be going our separate ways". Dean shook his head and sat up. "Get dressed. I wanna go talk to Sammy". She looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. She got up and started dressing quickly. When she was finished he grabbed her hand and her bag and left her motel room, headed for his. When he walked into their room, Sam was sitting at the table again, typing on his laptop.</p><p>"Where have you been Dean?", Sam asked. " I was just about to call..." Sam's voice faded out when he say Rayne standing behind Dean, who was holding her bag. "What's going on guys?" Dean walked over to the table, pulling Rayne along behind him, and sat down. Rayne sat down beside him. Sam and Rayne both share the same bewildered expression. 'What was Dean up to'?</p><p>"I promised Rayne that I would never let anything happen to her again", Dean stared at his hands resting on the table. "That means she either comes with us, or I go with her". Sam's and Rayne's eyes went wide and the silence was deafening. "I would rather all of us be together, but if either of you have a problem with that, I go where she goes".</p><p>"I don't have a problem with all of us staying together, if Sam doesn't", Rayne smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it tight. Dean smiled back at her. Sam looked down at their hands clasped tightly together, then up at their faces, smiling at each other like newlyweds. He had a pretty good idea what had happened while they were gone.</p><p>"Well, it's about damn time!", Sam yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. A big old grin was plastered across his face.</p><p>"What do you mean?", Dean asked puzzled. Sam just smirked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Do you really think I hadn't noticed the way you look at each other when you're together?", Sam asked, chuckling. "This has been building since you two first met! You're telling me, you didn't see this coming Dean?" Dean just stared at his brother in amazement. His mouth dropped open like he was going to say something and then it snapped shut again a second later. Dean let out an exasperated laugh and looked over at Rayne. She looked away as her cheeks turned red.</p><p>"How long have you felt this way, Rayne?", Dean asked her. Rayne looked down at her hands and didn't answer. "HOW LONG!" Rayne flinched at his frustrated shout.</p><p>"Since the moment I met you Dean", she whispered, not looking up. Dean sighed and then grabbed her chin so she had to look at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you ever say anything?", Dean asked softly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to speak through trembling lips.</p><p>"Because I-I knew I wasn't the...kind of w-woman you wanted", Rayne whispered, trying not to break into a sob. "I'm not tall and skinny like those women you always take home, Dean. I'm not just tits and ass with nothing above the shoulders". Dean's mouth fell open again, and again he had nothing to say. The shame of the way he'd behaved hit him like a punch in the gut. He felt like he might throw up, but he swallowed it back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Rayne", Dean breathed. "I was too busy thinking with my dick to see what was right in front of me." Dean grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. "Please forgive me Rayne". She smiled and flung herself at him, landing in his lap. She kissed him passionately and he could do nothing but kiss her back. After a while, they heard Sam clearing his throat and came up for air. They had completely forgotten that he was there. Rayne looked at Sam and giggled.</p><p>Sam and Dean both broke out into laughter with her.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>